


KOPP School:

by Auranna



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K.A.R.D (Band), Triple H (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Go Taeseob|Holland, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Beta/Omega, Delta Matthew Kim|BM, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gamma Kim Taehyung|J.Seph, Hybrids, I think that's all :V, Jung Hoseok is also a sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Sweetheart, M/M, More dynamics than alpha beta omega, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Blacpink, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Sigma Jeon Somin, Spirit Animals, Theta Jeon jiwoo, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auranna/pseuds/Auranna
Summary: The KOPP High School in Korea is a very special School. Not just because it admits both hybrids and non hybrids. Not just because they give everyone the same studying opportunities despite their hierarchy. But because it does something the other schools don't. Because they teach everyone something really special: magic. Not the kind of magic in which you just have to wave a wand and say something out loud, the one that comes with your heart since you were born, the natural gift everyone has but no one develops because of fear, the one you earn with blood, sweat and tears.And it was that place along with the destiny itself what gathered this boys and girls together.





	KOPP School:

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's the first time I update something in this platform, as well as the first time I upload any story in english (I'm Spanish). 
> 
> First of all, as the tags said, there are going to be more hierarchies apart from the typical alpha-beta-omega. The ones I'm going to put are:
> 
> > DELTA: Deltas are like Alphas, but with their senses more developed. Also, they smell stronger than them and can't feel romantically love for anyone except their mates.  
> > THETA: Thetas are a type of Beta more dominant, like Alphas, but Betas after all.   
> > SIGMA: As well as Thetas, they are a type of Beta, but more like Omegas instead. Both female and male can get pregnant, though it's a bit rare in boys.  
> > GAMMA: Like Omegas, but with their senses more developed, more submissive and with a stronger and sweeter scent. 
> 
> I may make clear that, even if the stereotype dictates it, each individual decides if it follows what is common or makes a difference. Also, I will put something new 'round here: Spirit Animals. Here, not everyone has an inner animal but some have what is called an "animae", their inner animal but walking along them. They are called the "blessed".
> 
> I think this is everything I have to make clear, so I hope you enjoy this.   
> See you~

-In KOPP School we admit very type of race and hierarchy, leaving aside the prejudices and stereotypes developed in each, teaching everyone how to defend themselves and use the natural gift that comes in your heart and soul. Maybe, that's why our institution has gain some hate from the people, but don't worry, it's good to be different, to _think_ different. That is the only way to get a change. Alphas, gammas, omegas, sigmas, betas, deltas, thetas, blessed _,_ herbivores, carnivores… you are all welcome here, you won't be judged or left apart. Have in mind the rules and enjoy this course, my boys. you are dismissed.

 

The Principal stayed there, watching as all of the new and old students were leaving to their dorms or the cafeteria. 

 

– _Something is going to happen this year. I feel it._

 

Talked his  _animae,_ curling up next to the feet of his human.

 

The Principal chuckled, petting the lynx's head.

 

–Correction, Allura, everything is going to happen this year.

 

And with that, they both finally leaved the room, with the strange feeling of knowing and not what would go on through the course.

 

 


End file.
